


Vid: Golden Retrievals

by Kass



Series: Vids [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoken-word vid made to a recording of a Mark Doty poem. For the "animals" challenge at H50 Flashfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Golden Retrievals

Stream from blip.tv: 

**Golden Retrievals**

Fetch? Balls and sticks capture my attention  
seconds at a time. Catch? I don't think so.  
Bunny, tumbling leaf, a squirrel who's -- oh  
joy -- actually scared. Sniff the wind, then

I'm off again: muck, pond, ditch, residue  
of any thrillingly dead thing. And you?  
Either you're sunk in the past, half our walk,  
thinking of what you can never bring back,

or else you're off in some fog concerning  
\-- tomorrow, is that what you call it? My work:  
to unsnare time's warp (and woof!), retrieving,  
my haze-headed friend, you. This shining bark,

a Zen master's bronzy gong, calls you here,  
entirely, now: bow-wow, bow-wow, bow-wow.

 

( _from[Sweet Machine: Poems](http://www.amazon.com/Sweet-Machine-Poems-Mark-Doty/dp/0060952563), 1998._ )

Download from [my vids page](http://www.trickster.org/kass/vids.html).


End file.
